1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for processing data.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 102004027033 A1, which corresponds to US20080065239, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for processing data from a motor vehicle control unit 11 and a data processing unit 12 by an influencing device 10.
As shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, a motor vehicle control unit 11 is connected to an influencing device 10, whereby motor vehicle control unit 11 and influencing device 10 are disposed together in a housing 20 or in two different housings. In this regard, motor vehicle control unit 11 and influencing device 10 are disposed in a motor vehicle either as shown in FIG. 5 or in a laboratory as shown in FIG. 4. A first program, for example, for controlling an engine, runs in vehicle control unit 11.
The task of influencing device 10 is, for example, to read out values from vehicle control unit 11 and to send them to a data processing unit 12, so that vehicle control unit 11 is tested in regard to its functions by data processing unit 12, or to provide vehicle control unit 11 with values from data processing unit 12 via an interface 19. A data processing unit 12 is, for example, a personal computer, a simulator, or a processor board.
Data are transmitted between vehicle control unit 11 and influencing device 10. DE 102006062555 A1 discloses a method for transmitting the data of a vehicle control unit 11 to an influencing device 10, the method in which influencing device 10 contains a first execution unit 14, a memory, and an interface, preferably a debug interface. With the interface, which has a so-called trace functionality, it is possible to monitor addresses to be monitored in memory 13 of a vehicle control unit 11, and to send the data to influencing device 10.
Influencing device 10 is connected to data processing unit 12. The data exchange between influencing device 10 and data processing unit 12 occurs according to the standardized XCP protocol and/or the CCP protocol.
As FIG. 6 shows, influencing device 10 serves as an interface between vehicle control unit 11 and data processing unit 12. In the state of the art, the data 16 sent from vehicle control unit 11 are sent by influencing device 10 unchanged according to the XCP protocol and/or the CCP protocol to data processing unit 12, or the data 17 sent from data processing unit 12 are sent unchanged by influencing device 10 to vehicle control unit 11. To this end, a second program 15, which controls the data transmission between vehicle control unit 11 and data processing unit 12, runs in a first execution unit 14 of influencing device 10, for example, a processor.